A Father's Love
by HauntedScythe
Summary: This is a prequel to 'Through hell to Love' on how Danny raised his daughter. I got a request on it and hope I did a good job on it. Rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1 - meeting

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom**

–-

„blah blah...", speaking

_'__blah blah...__'_, thinking

–-

**Please Review and please don't hold back. Tell me if something bothered you, I can handle the truth.**

–-

**Hey there. This is a prequel, which was a request, to how Danny raised Michelle/Ember in Through Hell To Love. I hope you will like it.**

**But don't rip my head off since the first chapter is pretty much identical to the original with some extra infos on how things went for them back then.**

–-

**Danny POV**

I was sitting in a bar drinking my third bottle of whiskey.

'This mission is a waste of time. Why didn't Cassi let me waste the guy? With that our mission would be already completed. But NOOOO! _He is a human. A life worth saving, __you can't just kill him because he is supposed to become evil!_ What the crap? Not like I didn't already kill dozens of people to ensure the sucess of our missions. And now she even locked me out of our apartment. Damn...', I sight at my mental turmoil.

„... guess I will have to find a place to sleep till Cassi calms down or else I will have to sleep on the street.", I sighed again and didn't notice that I said it out loud.

The woman to my left poked me and as I turned to her she gave me a smug smile while holding up her drink.

„Hey cutey wanna stay over at my place?", she asked.

„What?... Oh did I say that out loud?", I rubbed the back of my head sheepish.

„Yeah you did cutey. So do you wanna or not?", she smiled.

„Guess it can't hurt to go with a lovely lady like yourself.", I also smiled.

'What am I talking there? This isn't like me... or at least not the me of this timeline... must be the whiskey.', I thought and now I noticed that the world around me was already a bit blurry.

With that I paid for my and her drink and together we wobbled out of the bar, towards her home. It took us half an hour to get there because she, just like me was totally drunk. When we finally got there she fought against the urge to vomit while trying to find her keys. I was tired of this and simply phased us through the door and guided her to her bathroom. She didn't even noticed that we just went through her door without opening it.

I left her in the bathroom and dat down on her couch and began to doze of as I felt arms wrapping around my neck. Instinctive I grabbed the arms and threw person over me and on the couch, while I stood above it. Then I noticed that I just attacked the woman who took me in. Luckily she was to drunk to notice and began to giggle. I helped her up again but she lunged forward and before I could react she was already on me, kissing me.

'HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? Danny you have to fi... oh who cares...', my thoughts trailed off as both of us lost ourself in pure instinct.

–-

I woke up with a mayor headache.

„What did I drink last night to give ME a hangover?", I asked no one in particular.

Then I noticed something. I was in a bed. A bed I didn't remember getting into. In a room I didn't know, together with a naked woman I didn't know.

„Oh crud...", I whispered and slipped out of bed.

Fast I picked up all my clothes and put them on. Then I went back to the bed. I took a business card of a contact man of mine from my pocket and wrote

Sorry that I had to leave. If you ever get

in trouble call this number.

The man is a friend of mine and will contact me,

I put the card on her nightstand and phased out of her apartment invisible.

–-

**Sandra POV**

So weak. My legs are shaking. I can't even walk steady. I have to get to him. He can help me. He has to help us.

I staggered through the streets towards the only person who could help me. My just born baby pressed against my chest.

My breath was heavy. My chest was tight. Sweat poured down my body. I'm dying and I know it. I have to get to the recording studio. Michael can help me. _He_ promised it.

Finally after endless hours I reached my destination. Right before me was _Micheal's tone studio_. Just barely I reached the door and pressed the doorbell.

The door opened and a fat man stepped outside. He wore a black tux and had a huge cigar in his mouth. He eyed me suspicious.

„What can I do for you?", he asked in a way I didn't think possible.

His voice was soft and warm despite his appearance which screamed mafia from every fiber of his body.

„I'm... searching for Michael... I was told... he could help me...", I pated.

„I'm Michael. Who said I could help you?", he asked as he crouched down to look me in the eyes.

„I... don't know his name... he gave me your card... with a message... that if I ever get into trouble... you could help me.", my chest began to tighten again.

„Oh? May I see that card?", he eyed me wary as if he didn't believe me.

Straining my sore body I searched through my jeans pocket for the card and finally found it. Careful not to wake my baby I handed him the card. He looked at the card itself unimpressed but as he turned it around his face froze. Something had caught his eye.

„You said a man gave you this card?", he inquired.

I only nodded since I was getting weaker by the minute. I could feel my end coming closer.

„Please... take my child... she's his daughter... please bring her to him...", I pleaded as I carefully handed my child over to the shocked man.

Darkness began to engulf me but I knew my child would be safe with her father caring for her. I accepted death's embrace.

–-

**Michael POV**

I was utterly confused. Just now a strange woman handed me a child, telling me it was from my pal Danny and then died on my doorstep.

„Damn what is going on here?", I muttered to myself as the bundle in my arms began to stir.

The little girl began to cry and I was at loss for options. I never had held a child in my arms before so naturally I was confused. Then I had a good idea.

„Anne come here. I need some help!", I called into the building.

A minute later my assistant Anne came to me and stared at me in shock.

„Boss... What's this about?", she eyed me, the crying child and the dead woman.

„It's not what you think. This woman said this child is Danny's and died as she gave it to me. And I have no idea on how to handle children. Please tell me you have an idea?", I explained the situation.

Without hesitation she stepped forward and grabbed the child of my arm and began to cradle her carefully.

„Hey there you little one. Are you crying because of your mother? Now now... don't cry anymore. We will bring you to your papa.", she soothed the child and it actually worked.

The girl calmed down somewhat.

„Ok you handle the baby and I will call the cops about this incident. We won't tell them about the child. I just hope Danny comes by soon.", I explained as I seached the woman's purse for certain documents.

But I found only one of them. Her ID-card I found but no birth certificate, just a sheet of paper with a date.

ID-Card: Sandra Beringwood

Sheet of paper: Birth: 15. January 1971

„I guess that's her birthdate.", I muttered.

„I will use some contacts to forge a real certificate and then she can have a normal live with Danny as soon as he comes by.", I stated and made my way to the phone to call the police.

–-

**Danny POV**

„God how I missed you 1971.", I said as I flew over New York.

„Danny don't forget that we are only here to check on your contacts and go for our next mission.", Cassi said with a stern voice.

„Oh come on Cassi. This is one of the greatest times ever.", I exclaimed and dive bombed on a tone studio.

Cassi followed me with a 'whatever' expression and we phased inside the building. There in a big leather chair sat a middle aged fat man. He gave us a warm smile as he saw us.

„Ah Danny, Cassi. It's good to see you again.", the man exclaimed and walked over to us.

„Hey Michael what's up old man?", I snickered.

We shook hands and talked over our little adventures and how we have been.

„Say is there anything I should know about? Clockwork looked quite pissed when he said to come back and check if something has happened.", I asked curious why the old time ghost was so pissed at me.

„Yeah there is something...", Michael trailed off while searching for the right words.

„So? Spill it. It can't be that horrible or shocking right?", I gave him a questioning look.

Michael looked really uncomfortable and looked at me, then at Cassi, then to the ground.

„There was a woman...", he began and I for some reason also became uneasy.

„...she brought a child to me... saying it was yours...", he looked up.

I looked at him dumbfounded.

„Oh a child if that's the... WHAT!", I yelled.

„Yeah. She brought her over before she died two weeks ago.", Michael stuttered as we felt Cassi's anger rise.

„DANNY! YOU INTEREFERED WITH THE TIMELINE!? WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?", she yelled as she jumped at me to strangle me.

„Cassi... Cassi get off me.", I sad as I pushed her off me.

She jumped back and began to fume in the other corner of the room. She knew that she couldn't beat me in strength and intellect so she obvious began to make a plan to kcik my ass somehow. I ignored her and turned back to Michael.

„How dis this woman come to the conclusion that it's my child?"

„She had one of my business cards with a message. The handwriting of the message was definitely yours.", Michael explained.

My stomach sunk to my knees and my blood ran cold. It was her. The woman from that bar. I facepalmed.

„God damn it. I hoped it wouldn't come to this.", I said as I sank in a chair.

„So you know her?", my contact asked curious.

„Yeah it was during our last visit that Cassi and I had a small fight over my methods to fulfill our mission. In that night I went to a bar to get a drink. Most likely I was so drunk that I went with some woman and the rest I leave up to your imagination. In the morning I left her your card and went on with my mission. I didn't thnk something like that would happen.", I sigh after I explained the story to the other two.

„Guess that's why Clockwork was so pissed at me.", I sigh again and leaned back in my chair.

Silence fell upeon the room. No one dared to say something. Even Cassi forgot her plans to kick my butt. She knew what would happen from now on and she wasn't pleased at all.

„Can't Clockwork rewind time and stop you before doing _it_?", Michael broke the silence.

I shook my head. „No. He can but he won't do it. He probably wants to make an example on me so that I will never do something like this again.", I explained.

„What does that mean?", Michael was confused.

„Trust me you don't want to know.", Cassi said as she came up to me and putting a hand on my shoulder.

„So where is my child?", I asked dry.

Michael went wordless to the next room and came back a few minutes later with a small baby. The little one squeaked as he handed her to me. She snuggled up to my chest and looked at me with her big blue eyes. I cradled her a bit before looking up to Michael who smiled at me.

„Does she have a name?", Cassi asked beside me as she watched the little baby in my arms.

„No her mother never named her or at least didn't tell it to me.", he said.

„Where is she anyway?", I asked a bit concerned.

„She... died on my doorstep shortly after she handed me her child.", he fought with himself to word it.

We all looked at the little girl in my arms and went silent.

„Michelle.", Cassi broke the silence.

„What?", I asked a bit confused.

„Her name... Michelle. I think that's a cute name.", she stated.

„That's really a beautiful name.", Michael agreed and I looked down at my daughter.

„Michelle Phantom. I like it. So what do you think my little girl?", I asked the now named Michelle.

She squeaked happy and pulled on my long white hair, that covered her here and there.

„I think she likes it.", Cassi stated happy.

„So what now? You take her back to your timeline?", Michael asked.

„No we can't do that. We are not allowed to remove someone from their timeline without Clockwork's permission.", Cassi explained while I cradled my child.

„We have to stay here and raise her till the time has come.", I stood up and faced Michael.

„I know it's quiet much to ask but do you think that you could get us a apartment to live in?", I asked.

„Oh that won't be a problem man. I have a unused apartment in the city. You can use it if you want.", Michael laughed.

„You are the best Michael. I woe you big time for that.", I laughed and shook his hand.

„Guess we will live in Miami for a while.", Cassi sighed and looked down on michelle who already was sleeping in my arms,

„She must really like you. Maybe she knows you are her father by instinct.", Michael stated as he pulled a key forth from one of the many drawers in his desk.

„Maybe. It could be that she inherited some of Danny's powers. Though they must be dormant since I can't feel anything from her.", Cassi shrugged while michael wrote something down.

„Here are the keys to the apartment and the adress. I will send you her birth certificate once it's finished. If you need something just call. It's fully furnished. Maybe a bit dirty by the lack of use but still a good place.", Michael explained as he handed Cassi the key and the adress on a sheet of paper.

„We owe you big time Michael. Thank you for everything.", I said and we left the building.

„You think she will forgive us for what will happen to her?", Cassi asked as he flew over Miami invisible.

„I don't know but I don't think that she will ever forgive me. Since she is my daughter she will become a ghost for sure and when that happens she will probably haunt me for all eternity.", I sighed.

„And if we just don't tell her the truth?", Cassi asked.

I gave her a _are you serious_ look.

„No I can't do that. It would be too cruel to her and she would find out sooner or later. Even if it's just someone slipping the information during a talk. I want her to live a happy live. Even if it's short I want her to have many happy memories.

–-

After that things didn't go so well at first. Whenever I tried to give her to Cassi to go on a job, Michelle would cry like crazy. How did Cassi call it again?

„_Michelle is one hell of a papa girl."_

It may have been meant as a joke but sadly enough she was right. Michelle clung to me like a magnet to a metal bar. Soon I learned that we were inseparable. So Cassi went on a few missions alone since I couldn't come with her. But the missions got heavier and heavier each time. That's when we decided that Cassi would stay behind and I would go on the missions.

Michelle's face was priceless when I duplicated in front of her. Her small eyes were bigger that saucer plates. We decided that I would leave a duplicate by the two of them. So while I worked Cassi could began to forge a bond with my lil angel. Hey it took only four months and Michelle was fine with being in Cassi's arms just like in mine.

I had never seen Cassi happier than in the moment when Michelle crawled into her lap and called her _momma_. That was nearly a year after we took her in. After that Cassi's maternal instincts where on high alert and we formed a happy little family.

For everyone else we were a newly wed couple. Cassi stayed at home while I worked for a security comapny.

For Michelle we were two superheroes protecting her from everything evil. That much we could figure out from her first ever drawn pictures as she turned two years old.

–-

**This is it. I hope you liked the first chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2 - a friend

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom**

–-

„blah blah...", speaking

_'__blah blah...__'_, thinking

–-

**Please Review and please don't hold back. Tell me if something bothered you, I can handle the truth.**

–-

**Cassi POV**

„Danny what should we do? I can't stand the thought of losing her.", I cried as I gripped his shoulders.

„I know what you mean. I don't want to lose her either. But what can we do?", Danny asked sorrowful.

„You could try to convince Clockwork to help us. He already bent the rules to save you back then, he can do it again.", I pleaded.

„I wish it was so easy. But that won't work. I tried it countless times but he won't change the punishment. I even offered myself to be punished instead of her.", he sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

„But what can we do the?", I asked I became aware of my own hopelessness.

„We will find a way.", Danny said with sudden confidence.

I knew that he wasn't sure of it because I saw the pain in his eyes. Then why does he say such a thing.

„How can you...", I trailed off as I saw something in the corner of my eye.

There behind the half closed door I could see Michelle standing, obviously listening in on our desperate conversation. She also looked sorrowful, though I was sure that she didn't understand what we were talking about. She probably was sad because the two of us were also sad. Michelle had this unique ability to sense emotions around her and letting herself be influenced by them.

That means if she is near someone who cries she also starts to cry. I think Danny called that empathic abilitys. Though he was sure that her abilitys were weak and would disappear with her getting older.

Then I understood that his last statement wasn't meant for me but for her. He also had seen or at least felt her.

„Hey what's wrong sweetie? Couldn't you sleep?", Danny went over to her and crouched down.

She only nodded and grabbed his hair with a death grip. Carefully he picked her up and brought her to her room. I knew that I wouldn't see him for the rest of the night since he would stay with her till morning.

_'I hope you are right Danny. I hope you are right...'_

–-

**Danny POV**

„Daddy.", a five year old Michelle shouted happy as she jumped into her fathers arms.

„Hey there my little angel. What's up?", I asked as I lifted her up and swang her around.

She giggled and gave me her usual bright smile. I sat her down and went to the couch. I was exhausted from work. I just came back from another timeline while dealing with some loose ghosts that wanted to instigate chaos. Meanwhile Cassi was here looking after her. We would always switch between who works and who takes care of Michelle.

Michelle ran to me and jumped on my lap. Her smile blew away all my exhaustion and I gave her big smile.

„Daddy... mommy and I went to a amusement park today!", she exclaimed happy.

„Oh?", I raised an eyebrow. „Did you two have fun?"

She nodded happy but yawned.

„Is my little angel tired?", I asked with a big smile.

„Nooo...", she began to trail off, snuggled up against my chest and before I could say something she was already asleep.

„Is she sleeping already?", Cassi asked as she came in the living room.

„Yeah. She must have been pretty tired from your little trip.", I smiled.

„So how was your day?", she asked as she sat down beside me.

„Giddy... these animalic ghosts really go on my nerve sometimes. If it had taken a bit longer I would gone berserk.", I stated with a angry glare towards the wall.

I stood up and carried my daughter to her room and put her in her bed. But before I could leave she clung to my hair with all her might and didn't let me go.

She had this habit since I picked her up from Michael's place. I knew what that gesture meant. She wanted me to stay close to her. So close that I couldn't suddenly vanish. I knew that she overheard my conversation with Cassi a few weeks ago. The conversation about Michelle's upcoming fate and my punishement. Ever since then this habit has become worse. I knew that she didn't understand all of it but it frightened her and truth be told so did it me.

I wanted to watch over her for all eternity. Though I knew what would happen, I let her close to me. She was my Michelle, my light, my little angel. I would go down the path of hell if it would save her.

–-

The next morning it was my turn to bring Michelle to her pre-school. During the flight there she seemed to be a bit down.

„Something bothering you my little angel?", I asked her.

She only shook her head and tried to smile. The emphasis lain on _tried_. I knew that there was something bothering her. I kept my thoughts to myself as we landed near her school. We became visible again and went into the school. Michelle waved me good bye and ran to her class. Just as I wanted to leave a woman approached me.

„I'm sorry but are you Mr. Phantom?", she asked a bit timid.

„Yes. Who wants to know that?", I asked as I turned to her.

She was a woman of I would say 1.7 meter, blond shoulder long hair and brown eyes. From her appearance I could tell that she wasn't really used to talk with elder people.

„I'm... Ms. Walterson. I'm your daughter's homeroom teacher.", she explained but looked everywhere just not at me.

„Oh and what can I do for you? I hope my daughter didn't cause any trouble.", I asked a bit suprised.

„No not at all. I just wanted to ask if you have noticed any changes in her behaviour lately.", she seemed even more unsure if it was right to talk to me about it.

„What do you mean? She is like always maybe a bit more tense since my wife and I have been a bit stressed lately but nothing serious. Why do you ask?", I felt that something was wrong.

„Well lately she seems different, almost frightened to be in school. I have a slight feeling that she getting bullied but without her coming to us, we teachers can't do anything to help her. Maybe you should talk to her about it.", she was even more timid as she shrunk together under my glare.

„I will talk to her. Thank you for your kind help. If I find anything out I will tell you.", I smiled evil and left the slightly shaken woman behind.

I left the school and hid behind a tree to become invisible. There I created a duplicate.

„You go and do todays job while I investigate this _rumor_.", I stated and my duplicate nodded before he left.

I positioned myself in the back of Michelle's class and watched over her the whole time. Soon I noticed what her teacher had meant. My little girl looked tense and always looked over her shoulder. Whenever this fat kid from her class passed her she began to shiver.

_'You little mongrel... what did you do to my daughter...'_

I turned intangible and passed said boy. My hand flew through his head and I read some of his recent thoughts.

In his mind he took great pleasure of hurting overs but most likely Michelle. He even had perverted thoughts about her which nearly made me kill him on the spot. So young and yet so perverted. This boy would pay but I knew he wasn't the only one to bully her. I had to wait and get the whole group together.

I hadn't had to wait for long. During lunch break the fat kid and seven others dragged Michelle to the backyard where no one could see them.

„Hey Phantom girl. You have my lunch money?", the fat one sneered.

„Please... just leave me alone...", Michelle pleaded and it took me everything not to rip these punks apart.

One of the others pushed her to the ground and kicked her. That did it. My common sense stepped aside and let my fury burn. Without a second thought I overshadowed the fat kid, obviously the leader of the group. Then I began to beat up his gang without holding back. I ignored his body limits and pushed him further and further. I could feel his muscles straining and his bones cracking under the stress I gave him. Then finally the other seven lain bleeding on the ground and I snarled at a girl which was also a part of his group. I left the kids body and he sunk together like a sack of rice.

Michelle stared at everything that had happened just now speechless. She didn't know what happened and I was happy for that. She didn't know that I could possess people and control them. This was one of the abilitys she should never learn about. A new voice cut the new forged silence.

„Hey are you okay?", a boy asked.

He was a scrawny boy with messy black hair and green eyes. I had seen him around here sometimes when I picked my daughter up but never gave him much thought. I think his name was Jacob or something like that.

„Can you stand?", he asked as he offered Michelle a hand.

Carefully she took it and he pulled her up.

_'Little guy has a strong grip from what I can see.'_

„Thank... you.", she stuttered.

„No problem.", he smiled a bit wary.

„I'm Jacob and you are?", he tried to start a conversation as he guided her away from the downed group.

„I'm Michelle. Michelle Phantom.", she stated timid.

„Nice to meet ya.", he paused and seemed to think about something.

„Hey wanna be friends?", he smiled and she looked at him with big eyes.

„I.. would love that.", she finally brought forth.

„Then it's settled. From now on we are friends.", he smiled and gave her a small hug.

_'Guess my little girl just found a friend for life.'_

I smiled and left the two alone. Knowing that her school life would become fun starting now.

–-

Weeks later I heard that the fat kid was now the number one target of his former group. The satisfaction of that news was unbelievable good. The group also got detention till the end of the school year because of their behaviour, once I gave the teachers a hint on where and what to look out for.

Also Michelle seemed to be happy with her new friend. Jacob even came over to visit sometimes. She even made more friends throughout the school and I knew things were alright for the moment.

But nothing lasts forever. I should know that.

–-

**This was another chapter. I hope you liked it.**

**I will update as soon as I can.**


	3. Chapter 3 - birthday

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom**

–

„blah blah...", speaking

_'__blah blah...__'_, thinking

–

**I thank you for your kind reviews and will try to fulfill your expectations.**

–

**Please Review and please don't hold back. Tell me if something bothered you, I can handle the truth.**

–

**Danny POV**

It's been three years since the day that Michelle met her first friend Jacob. Just now we returned from his funeral. Just four days ago he died in the crossfire of two opposing mafia groups.

_'This world is going down faster than I thought. Now even children get killed on the street and no one sees a thing. It's unbelievable.'_

I carried my crying girl in my arms and soothed her. She was broken. Yes she had made many friends but over everyone, he was her very first. She cared for him like he was her brother. The two of them were inseparable and just that one day when they didn't go home together he died in the crossfire of these murderers.

„I can't believe it... he was so young.", Cassi sighed tired.

She also thought of Jacob as part of our family. Things would change from now on. I just hoped that Michelle would be protected from these changes. I didn't want to see my daughter turn lonely and cold because of that.

–

Today was Michelle's birthday and she had one hell of a party. All of her friends were there and even many of my contacts. A huge mountain of presents had build up on the kitchen table and the kids played in the garden while I stood at the grill. I took a sip of my lemonade as Michael stepped to me.

„Hey Michael. How are ya?", I asked as I handed him a glass of lemonade.

„I'm good. Just a bit out of breath.", he coughed a bit and took the drink.

„How much longer do you have?", I asked him in silent as I watched over the kids.

„Can't hide anything from you... huh?", he also looked at the kids.

„The doc said that I have a few years left. I should have listened to you and stopped smoking these accursed cigars years ago.", he stated dry.

„I'm sorry.", was the only thing I could say.

„Don't be. I have lived a good live. A wife, two daughters and rock'n roll. What could I ask more?", he smiled.

„I still can't believe that you married. I still remember the little boy who stated proudly that he would never be bound to just one girl.", I smiled as I remembered the old times.

„Oh come on. That was an eternity ago.", he hit me playfully and I laughed.

„True.", I laughed loud.

–

It was late evening and everyone had went home and now it was time to open hher last presents. Michelle proceeded in ripping open package for package with a big smile. She was so cheerful throughout the whole day as well as everyone else.

Just now she ripped open the presnt Michael had gotten her. It was a microphone and a small amp. She ran over to him and gave him a big hug.

„Thank you uncle.", she laughed.

„Everything for my little niece and with your angelic voice it's the best I could find.", he also laughed hearty.

Michelle then proceeded to open a present from Alexandra, she runs a funeral home, and squealed happy. In the package was a beautiful white dress with a pair of white high heels.

„Thank you aunty.", she squealed.

„Hey what's a lady without proper clothing.", Alex joked.

Then Michelle came to her last two presents. One from me and one from Cassi. Cassi had got her a score book for a guitar and I had gotten her a guitar. She had bugged me forever to buy her one. Since I played one myself she knew the joy of playing it but mine was to big for her and she wanted to learn to play no matter what..

„Thank you mommy. Thank you daddy. You're the best.", she jumped at us and hugged us.

We returned the hug. I didn't miss the _Awww_ from Michale and Alex while they looked at us with big smiles.

„Hey sweetie how about you give us a little demonstration on your guitar skills?", I asked as she let go of us.

„Ok daddy.", she smiled and picked up her guitar.

She strum the chords and an ear breaking tone echoed through the house. It was unbearable but still we all smiled.

„I think daddy should teach you so can become even better.", Cassi suggested with a warm smile.

„You know. That isn't such a bad idea. Then we can perform together. I see it already before me. _Daddy and his little girl – today live_.", I made a gesture as if I were reading a big sign.

Michelle giggled and wanted to answer but her words went under in a big yawn.

„I think our little angel here is tired from her long day. How about it? Wanna go to bed and learn how to play the guitar in the morning?", Cassi asked as she crouched down before my little girl.

Michelle nodded while rubbing her eyes. Cassi took the guitar from her and placed it on the table. After that she guided her to her room and tucked her in.

„Danny we need to talk.", Michael stated serious.

His expression changed the moment that the two girls left the room.

„What is it?". I was curious.

„You have to be careful. I have heard rumors that a few very disturbing figures have been seen around this area. You should be on constant look out for your girls. This neghborhood is getting more and more dangerous by the day.", he said stern.

„Thanks for the warning.", I stated and thought about the best ways to keep my family safe.

It was getting harder to send only duplicates to do my work in the other timelines so maybe it was time for me to got and either leave Cassi or a duplicate behind to guard our little family.

„I just hope everything will turn out alright. Maybe Clockwork will show us mercy.", I sighed and fell onto a chair.

„You really think he will change his mind?", Michael asked sad.

„No but a man can hope for the safety of his family.", I rubbed the bridge of my nose.


	4. Chapter 4 - school musical

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom**

–

„blah blah...", speaking

_'__blah blah...__'_, thinking

–

**Please Review and please don't hold back. Tell me if something bothered you, I can handle the truth.**

–

**Danny POV**

Fifteen years had passed since our fateful meeting with my daughter. Now she had her debut in her very first middle school musical. She was the main singer and guitar player for _the legend of Oz_.

I was the voluntary parent who helped the students with the music parts. It was a hard piece of work you can believe that.

Cassi and I sat in the audience and watched with teary eyes how our little girl made the whole crowd squeak. Her angelic voice hadn't change but became even more pure. To me her voice was an absolute blessing. Her expression of joy when she sung, it somehow remembered me of Ember when she had her very first not evil concert in the human realm.

It took us weeks to practice all these songs so Michelle could play and sing all songs with all her heart. Like me she was a little perfectionist. I had her sing before but never with so much heart and love. It made me shed a tear.

Then I noticed something. One of the headlights was shaking dangerously above her, taunting her dear life.

_'Oh no you don't.'_

I created a duplicate which took my place and I shot up invisible. Careful not to move the headlight to much I grabbed it and felt my hands burn. It was hot. Very hot. I created a thin layer of ice in my palms and held the headlight firm. From there I watched the rest of the musical and smiled.

My little angel seemed so happy. So full of confidence and gentleness. This was definitely the girl I raised with all my heart.

The muscial ended half an hour later. The crowd cheered like crazy. I removed the headlight from it's holdings and put it down on the walkway over the stage. Then I merged with my copy again while he was congratulating Michelle. Lucky that no one, not even Michelle noticed the short green flash of my eyes ay my halves merged again.

„You were great Michelle.", Cassi stated as she gave her a big hug.

„You were definitely the shining star of this musical.", I said and Michelle blushed high red.

„Oh dad... you are so embarrassing.", she whined but I knew she was happy about my compliment.

Hey she was fifteen and being treated like a little child in front of her friends and classmates was very embarrassing especially if it came from her father.

„Hey what can I say. I'm only a father.", I shrugged and we all laughed.

„Danny stop teasing Michelle in front of her friends.", Cassi nudged me and I gave her big smile.

„Can't a man tease his daughter?", I mock pouted.

„No!", Michelle and Cassi yelled in union.

That caused even more laughter.

„You know Michelle, your parents are funny.", a boy said

„Yeah your dad is cool.", a girl yelled.

„Hey how about we all go to Suster's and I stand a round as long it's non alcoholic.", I offered and the whole musical crew applauded.

**(AN: Suster is a teenage hangout I made up)**

–

We sat at Suster's and drank our juices. Everyone was chatting about the just successful finished musical.

„Say Danny... do you think it's a good idea to be here today? Shouldn't you be doing your job?", Cassi whispered.

„I already sent three duplicates to deal with it. It's an easy job anyway. They returned a few minutes ago and seemed to have finished the job.", I shrugged as I sipped on my orange juice.

„You are getting incautious lately. You shouldn't be so slacking with these missions. Clockwork will kick your ass if you don't take the work serious.", she stated calm yet unnerved.

„Hey what can I say. I just want to spend more time with my family before it's to late. Is that so wrong?", I asked.

„No but still...", Cassi trailed off as she looked at Michelle and her friends chatting happy.

I also looked over and knew what she was thinking.

„I know... but please let me deal with it my way.", I stated calm but I knew that she figured me out already.

„Ok but you know you can always talk to me.", she smiled and we watched our little girl chattin happy with her friends.

–

**Sorry I know it's a short chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5 - broken and lost

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the songs in this chapter**

–

„blah blah...", speaking

_'__blah blah...__'_, thinking

–

**Please Review and please don't hold back. Tell me if something bothered you, I can handle the truth.**

–

**Danny POV**

„So that's why I have to go and help Cassi, you understand that Michelle?", I asked my daughter.

She sat on the couch and looked at me a bit worried.

„But what about my gig tommorow evening? You two promised to be there."

„We will. You know that we will be back in a few hours.", I looked her deep in the eyes.

„Think you can handle to be alone for a few hours?", I joked.

„Hey dad I'm 19 not 6.", she pouted.

„I know. I was just teasing you lil angel."

„And stop with that nickname. I'm no longer a kid.", she blushed.

„You are my kid and will always be my kid so that nickname won't change I fear.", I smiled.

She pouted even more but had to agree with my logic. I walked over to her and gave her a tight hug. Then I opened a portal to the timeline Cassi were was waiting for me.

„Come back safe.", Michelle said and I gave her a warm smile while walking through the portal.

–

**Michelle POV**

„Where are they.", I muttered as I peeked into the crowd.

„Are they still not here?", Michael asked as he walked up to me.

„No... but dad promised me that they would be here.", I felt a bit betrayed.

„They are probably stuck at work. You know what happened a few years back. Danny couldn't return for weeks because this timeline couldn't be entered for short amount of time. I'm sure that they are also sorry for not being here.", Michael explained and it calmed em down a bit.

Yet I was still hurt. Usually dad alawys stayed true to his promises. Never before he had broken one to me. Now I was alone on this gig. Though my friends and Michael were here, I felt empty.

My thoughts were interrupted as Michael called me.

„Michelle. You are on in thirty seconds.", he yelled.

I sighed and stepped in front of my band.

„You ready guys?", I asked half hearty.

„You bet!", they yelled in union.

The curtain raised and the headlights lit up. The crowd cheered like crazy.

„And five, six, seven, eight.", Johnson my drummer stated and I struck the chords of my guitar.

–

**(AN: The song is Ana Johnson – We Are)**

See the devil on the doorstep now _(my oh my)_  
Telling everybody oh just how to live their lifes  
Sliding down the information highway  
Buying in just like a bunch of fools  
Time is ticking and we can't go back _(my oh my)_

What about the world today  
What about the place that we call home  
We've never been so many  
And we've never been so alone

**[Chorus]**  
You keep watching from your picket fence  
You keep talking but it makes no sense  
You say we're not responsible  
But we are, we are  
You wash your hands and come out clean  
Fail to recognise the enemies within  
You say we're not responsible  
But we are, we are, we are, we are

One step forward making two steps back _(my oh my)_  
Riding piggy on the bad boys back for life  
Lining up for the grand illusion  
No answers for no questions asked  
Lining up for the execution  
Without knowing why

**[Chorus]**  
You keep watching from your picket fence  
You keep talking but it makes no sense  
You say we're not responsible  
But we are, we are  
You wash your hands and come out clean  
Fail to recognise the enemies within  
You say we're not responsible  
But we are, we are, we are, we are

It's all about power  
'bout taking control  
Breaking the will  
and raping the soul  
They suck us dry till there's nothing left  
My oh my, my oh my

What about the world today  
What about the place that we call home  
We' ve never been so many  
And we've never been so alone... so alone

**[Chorus]**  
You keep watching from your picket fence  
You keep talking but it makes no sense  
You say we're not responsible  
But we are, we are  
You wash your hands and come out clean  
Fail to recognise the enemies within  
You say we're not responsible  
But we are, we are, we are, we are

It's all about power _(we are)_  
bout taking control _(we are)_  
Breaking the will _(we are, we are)_  
Raping the soul _(we are)_  
They suck us dry till there's nothing left _(we are, we are)_  
My oh my, my oh my

We are  
We are _(its all )_  
We are  
We are, we are _(taking control)_  
We are  
We are  
It's all about power  
bout taking control

–

As the last note turned silent the crowd exploded in cheers. I breath heavy. It was hard to sing when your heart was aching. The poain I felt in my heart was unbearable. Was I such a weak girl that I couldn't get over the fact that dad didn't keep his promise.

_'I'm such a papa girl... Why am I so weak...'_

I came to again as it was time for the next song.

–

**(AN: Avril Lavigne – Take me away)**

I cannot find a way to describe it  
It's there inside  
All I do is hide  
I wish that it would just go away  
What would you do  
You do if you knew  
What would you do

**[Chorus]**  
All the pain  
I thought I knew  
All the thoughts lead back to you  
Back to what  
Was never said  
Back and forth  
Inside my head  
I can't handle this confusion  
I'm unable come and take me away

I feel like I'm all alone  
All by myself I need to get around this  
My words are cold  
I don't want them to hurt you  
If I show you  
I don't think you'd understand  
'Cause no one understands

**[Chorus]**

I'm going nowhere on and on and  
I'm getting nowhere on and on and on  
I'm going nowhere on and on and off and on and off and on

**[Chorus]**

Take me away  
Break me away  
Take me away

–

Ten songs later the concert finally was finished. The concert was a huge success but I felt empty.

_'Why am I so weak.'_

„You did it Michelle. The concert was a huge success.", Michael exclaimed and gave me a big hug.

„Yeah...", I answered weak.

He obviously noticed my downed expression and sighed.

„Hey listen. Danny and Cassie would have been here if they could. I'm sure they feel sorry for breaking a promise to you.", Michael patted my shoulder.

„I know...", I sighed.

„But I can't help but feel empty.", I explained.

„Maybe you should go home and sleep a bit. A bit sleep will help you to clear your head.", Michael stated and turned to leave.

„Oh and you can call me whenever you have problems. Remember that. See ya later.", he called and I waved after him.

_'Still I feel empty.'_

–

It's been four days since my gig and things turned bad. The feeling of betrayal didn't vanish like I hoped it would. Three days ago I made the biggest mistake. I broke my promise to my parents.

A friend of mine had convinced me to test this new stuff she brought along. I would usually never touch such stuff but I was too hurt. So I took the pills. I felt the effect immediately and felt relieved. Now I was broken. I sat on my bed and thought about the last days.

„Why did I do that? Why couldn't I be stronger... Daddy I need you...", I muttered.

The sorrow I felt was immense. I couldn't concentrate on anything anymore. The sun lost it's beauty. The wind felt like it didn't even touch me anymore. I felt only cold and alone. Now the only thing that could give me some hope of pleasure were these pills. I needed them now. I became addicted.

„Why am I so weak...", I sighed.

A knock on the door brought me out of my thoughts. I shuffled tired to the door and opened it. There stood Harry. He was the guy who made the pills I got addicted to.

„Hey Harry...", I sighed.

„What's with that attitude? I come all the way here and that's how you greet me?", he snarled.

I flinched under his tone. I was to weak to fend for myself. I couldn't care less anymore.

„Here take these. They are a new recipe.", he pressed three pills in my hand.

I took them because I knew he would hit me and make me take them anyway. I had become his lab rat. I would die because of him. Daddy wasn't here anymore. I was alone. No one would care if I vanished. The effect hit me immediately. My world became blurry and I began to see things weren't there for sure. I staggered backwards and fell on the ground. A wave of pleasure rolled over me.

**(AN: Sorry I can't clearly describe how drugs work on a human since I never used them and never will.)**

I felt how Harry picked me up and brought me to my bed. There he undressed me and began to pump into me. It wasn't the first time he did that to me. The last few days he raped me sountless times while I was high. I knew it was wrong but I lost my will to life. If my daddy wasn't with me I was worthless. That I realized on the first day after the gig. He was always there to protect me and now he wasn't. I had become Harry's toy.

Harry grunted as he came inside me. A shiver ran over me as I felt his seed in me. I felt him slip out of me.

„I will be back tommorow with a new pills.", he stated and left me in my broken state.

–

It's been weeks since I had become the pet for Harry's crew. They treated me like shit but the pills were the only thing that could give me some happiness back. I had shut out my friends from my life. I just cared for the next kick.

Then the fateful day were everything went to an end came.

„You know that we can't use her anymore. She's loose and the guys are getting sick of her. We need a new bitch.", one of the guys stated nonchalant.

I felt the rest of my sooul break. They wanted to dump me. I was useless to them. They would throw me away and i would be alone again. No happiness. No pleasure.

„You are right. Throw that bitch out and find a new one.", Harry stated.

A guy of his gang picked me up with a sadistic smile and brought me to my house. There he threw me to the ground.

„See ya never bitch.", he laughed and slammed the door shut.

I was alone again. Nothing was there anymore. I was empty. Not that I felt empty. I was empty. The last bit of my soul had broken. With a lot of strain I picked myself up and staggered to the kitchen. I knew what I had to do now. It was the only way I could hope to see them again. To see my daddy and mommy again. I picked up a sharp knife and staggered towards the bathroom. Every step felt dull. I filled the bathtub with water and stripped off the few clothes I had on. Then I slumped into the water and placed the knife over my right wrist.

I took a deep breath. I may have been empty but I still feared death. Though I felt like no one cared for me anyway. I closed my eyes and inhaled. Then I pressed the knife against my wrist. Immediately I felt something run over my skin. I did it. I really did it.

With my right hand I tried to hold the knife but it was difficult. I had cut some of my tendons. Instead of cutting just the wrist, I struck the blade deep down till I felt the resistance of my bones.

I let go of the knife and it fell into the water. I felt nothing. Not even the pain from my self-inflicted wounds. I knew for sure that I would meet my parents again in the afterlife. They had talked about it so often and I knew that we would meet again. I just knew it...

–

**This chapter might have been a bit cruel and hard to read since I made Michelle suffer like this. But it was the only way to describe how things would turn out later for everyone.**


	6. Chapter 6 - the loss

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom**

–

„blah blah...", speaking

_'__blah blah...__'_, thinking

–

**Please Review and please don't hold back. Tell me if something bothered you, I can handle the truth.**

–

**Danny POV**

„Good now that we have all ghosts back in their original timeline it's time to return.", Cassi stated as she tried to open a protal.

Her smile faded as she noticed that she couldn't.

„DANNY! I CAN'T OPEN A PORTAL BACK TO MICHELLE!", she yelled.

My blood froze. I also tried it but I aslo couldn't open one. I streched out my senses deep inside the fabric of time and noticed a anomaly in it. It was like a storm was rushing around that particular time where Michelle was waiting for us.

„Oh please no. NOT NOW!", I yelled with despair in my voice.

„What? What is going on?", Cassi paniced.

„It's fate. It's time. The punishment is about to be executed.", I said as all warmth left my heart.

Cassi paled and was white as chalk.

„That can't be...", she trailed off as tears began to roll down her cheeks.

I concentrated back on the timeline, hoping to find a loophole in the anomaly and I found one. Without a word I ripped open a portal, grabbed Cassi and jumped through.

We returned back in our living room. I immediately could smell blood and unnatural coldness in the air. The cold air surrounding death. I bolted towards the blood smell and found Michelle in the bathtub with cut open wrists.

She looked much thinner than I last saw, her bright blue eyes had dimmed down and she was pale as death. Her eyes focused on me and a small smile crept on her face.

„Daddy...", she whispered.

I took her out the tub and hugged her tight. Neither of us cared that she was naked. I looked at her wrists and knew that she was about to die. I couldn't save my baby girl.

„Why did you do that Michelle? Why?", I begged her.

She tried to speak but no sound came out. She was to weak already.

„Shhhh my little angel. Just rest. Leave everythimg to daddy.", I whispered as I comforted her.

I looked up and saw Cassi standing in the door. Tears rolling down her cheeks and barely able to stand.

I then looked down at Michelle and formed my heaviest decision ever. I promised her that I would never do it without her permission but I had to. I needed to know why she did what she did.

So I dunk into her memorys and just seconds later I bolted out of it again. Fear, anger and oain emerged deep inside me. Yet I was able to cover them up for Michelle's sake. I didn't want her to see her daddy going monster.

I gently gripped her hand and gave her a sad smile. She smiled back as her live faded away. And then she was gone. The moment her light grip loosened I knew it was over. Fate had punished her for my mistake. Neither Cassi nor me said anything for the next hours. We just stayed where we were. In my mind I was replaying all that I had seen in Michelle's memorys and my anger rose.

„Danny?", Cassi tried to get my mind back on track.

I looked at her with cold dead eyes as I rose from the ground with my daughter in my arms. I walked past her and created 2 duplicates. One of them took Michelle to a friend of mine to bury her in a proper manner. The other one went to the ghost zone hoping that she had become a ghost.

Meanwhile I decided to avenge my daughter. Leaving Cassi there with no clue what was going on.

–

I reached a warehouse in which I knew the culprits were hiding. I discarded any kind of stealth as I kicked down the giant door in front of me. In there was a group of 7 people. They looked suprised that someone just barged in on them.

„YOU BASTARDS!", I yelled as I charged at them, recognizing each one of them.

Before either of them could react I had already ripped of one of their mates head. That I threw at the woman to my left before I broke her neck. Finally they snapped out of it and began to shoot at me.

I felt the bullets hit. I didn't bother to go intangible or use my other ghost powers, just my brute enhanced phisiology. Nothing could stop me. I unleashed my whole anger against them.

Minutes later they were all down except their boss. I stood over him as he pissed his pants in fear.

„Please mercy. I don't know what you want. Take everything. Take the money. Take the drugs. Just let me live.", he begged.

I grabbed him by his collar and lifted him up so that our faces were at the same height.

„You should have considered that before you used my daughter for your drug experiments!", I snarled.

He paled. He knew that he was done for. With a devilish pleasure I began to take his body apart bone for bone. Nothing would stop me. Nothing bothered me anymore. I just let my darkness go all out.

–

**meanwhile with my third duplicate at the funreal home**

I flew to one of my contacts. She was a undertaker. Usually such people were gloomy and everything but he was a kind and caring woman. I knew that Michelle would be in good hands with her. I landed behind her institute and knocked on her door.

„Yes?", a small man asked as he opened the door.

„Hey Flo is Alex there?", I asked him.

„Danny? What happened?", he looked at the dead body of my daughter.

„Can we talk about this inside?", I pleaded.

He nodded and let me in. He guided me into the preparation room. I put the body of my deceased daughter on one of the tables while Flo went ahead and called Alex. She entered with a crestfallen expression on her face.

„My god Danny. What happened?", she yelled and studied my face.

„It's the punishment. I couldn't save her.", I stated as I only had eyes for my daughter.

Silence befell the room. The two of them knew what I was talking about and they felt just as sorrowful as I did. Michelle was friends with many of my contacts since they visited us often.

„Can you give her a proper funeral please?", I broke the silence.

„What kind of funeral do you want?", Alex asked weak.

„Incineration.", was the only thing I could bring forth.

Alex only nodded and began her work. Although she movd slow and sluggish, her every move was accurate. Hours passed by and I felt the darkness rising in my original. A feeling of dread made itself known in me. I felt the darkness rising but I had to fight it. If not for me then for Cassi and most of all for Michelle.

My ghost sense went off and I knew who it was. Cassi had found me. She phased in the room but didn't say anything. She knew what I was doing here. I could tell that she also felt the necessity to pay our last respects to Michelle.

An hour later her body was brought into the incinerator and Flo started it up. We all witnessed the last moments of Michelle's body on this world. The sorrow was nealry tangible around us.

Now I just felt dead.

–

**meanwhile with my second duplicate in the ghost zone**

I passed though the portal into the ghost zone and made my way to the area where new ghosts were born. Luckily I hadn't to search for long. I found a new ghsot. A girl with blue flaming hair. She sat on a floating rock.

„Hey there.", I said as I came closer.

She jumped up and stared at me. She was absolute terrified.

„Don't worry I don't mean you any harm.", I said as I put up my hands in a defensive form.

She lightened her stance and sighed.

„So who are you?", she asked a bit confused.

„The name's Phantom and you are?", I asked.

She looked uneasy.

„I don't know. I don't remember anything.", she said a with a shaking voice.

Then I noticed something that would haunt me for the rest of my life. The necklace she wore caught my eye. A beautiful sliver necklace with a silver Yggdrasil pendant. That was a present I gave Michelle on her seventh birthday.

Everything in me became numb as the truth began to sink in. This ghost in front of me was my daughter but she didn't remember me or our time together. This was my punishment. My punishment for interfering with the timeline was grave.

Michelle's death was already hard enough but she also loosing all of her memorys were too hard.

„How about I bring you to a friend who can show you your ways aroud here?", I asked and offered her my hand.

She carefully took it but before I teleported I had to ask something.

„Say is it ok if I give you a name? I think it's werid to just call you 'Hey' or 'You there'."

She looked at me a bit insecure but nodded.

„What do you have in mind?", she asked.

„How about Ember? Ember McLain?"

„I think I like it.", she smile weak.

„Shall we?", I asked and she nodded.

Within a moment our surroundings got blurry and focused again. We no longer were floating in the ghost zone but standing in a old castle.

„Where... are we?", she stuttered.

„Don't worry. We are in the home of an old friend of mine. He can help you to find your way around the ghost zone.", I explained and I saw her twitch at the last words.

„Ghost zone? Does that... mean... that I'm... dead?", she stuttered.

„I'm sorry.", I looked down, not able to face her.

„So I was right.", she sighed.

„You figured it out already?", I asked and felt stupid for a such a question.

„Yeah it somehow made sense... I may not remember who I am or was but I'm intelligent enough to figure that out.", she stated with a mixture of pride and sadness.

„Don't worry about it. I'm sure my friend can help you.", I stated and guided her into the main room.

„Hey Clockwork you there? I could use some help here.", I tried to play an innocent bystander but it was hard.

„Ah Daniel and young McLain. Welcome to my domain.", Clockwork appeared as a toddler from a near room.

„How did you...", Ember began but was interrupted by him.

„Know your name? I am the Clockwork, master of time. I know everything that happened, happens and will happen.", he explained as he turned into a middle aged man.

He may have been holding his neutral face but I knew that he was also unnerved by this situation. Even if he had never said it, I knew that he was also hurt over this whole thing. He liked Michelle but this punishment was unavoidable.

„So can you help her?", I asked to get this going.

Just being near her put a lot of strain on me. I suffered from being near my lil angel and not being able to hold her.

„I will show the young Ms. McLain her way around the zone, if that is what you mean.", he stated as he turned into a old man.

„Won't you stay with me?", she looked at me a bit sad.

„I'm sorry but I can't. I must leave but I promise you that we will meet again.", I smiled weak and she nodded.

„Take good care of her Clockwork.", I said and left the tower.

My heart was shattered. My mind was in a frenzy. Everything I held dear was gone. I was just an empty shell. I left the ghost zone to meet up with Cassi. Just as I entered the human realm I felt my originals rage. I shared his feelings. Our loss was great and it created something.

No. It didn't create something but enhanced something already there. I felt the darkness in me grow. It felt almost alive. That day a new side of me was born. A side I had to supress forever or it would consume me.

–

**So this is it people. I hope you liked this little prequel on how our hero tried to raise his little girl.**


	7. Chapter 7 - let's go back

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom**

–

„blah blah...", speaking

_'__blah blah...__'_, thinking

–

**I thank you all for your reviews.**

**danifan3000 - this is doing pretty good so far keep up the good work**

**avidreaded - this is really good just a few small spelling errors here and there**

**Spidey2 - loved it! keep going!**

–

**Please Review and please don't hold back. Tell me if something bothered you, I can handle the truth.**

–

**Danny POV**

It's been a day since my lil angel died and I was broken. The darkness inside me had become sentient. It was breaking havoc inside my mind and I had to subdue it with all my might. It was a battle of mental powers and very tiring for my already strained mind.

„Danny...", I heard Cassi's soft voice near me but I couldn't care less.

„Please you have to snap out of it. She wouldn't want you like that.", Cassi kept on.

I only shook my head not really caring what she wanted of me.

„Please come back Danny. She may not remember you but I still do. Please Danny come back to me.", she pleaded and clawed herself in my shirt.

–

**Inside my mind**

–

This actually reached me. Her pleading gave me the strengh I needed to subdue my darkness. He was still weak after just gaining awareness but with my weakened self it was still hard. Black dots began to appear in my vision. I was losing strength at a unbelieving speed. My only hope was it to cage him up somewhere deep in my mind. A cage... That was the idea. I had an actual cage in there. There I stored my darkest throughts of my time at the GIW. That was the only solution.

„Hey asshole come here.", I bellowed.

A dark figure rounded the corner inside my mental corridor and grinned evil. Without a word he shot forward and tried to grab me. Intuitive I let my body fall backwards and used his momentum to kick him over me. With a öoud hateful cry he sailed through the air and crashed on the ground a few meter behind the door to his prison. I jumped to my feet and ran to the door. I grabbed it with both hands and slammed it shut. A loud pounding was heard from the other side alongisde a primal scream. I sunk to my knees against the door and sighed.

_'So tired...'_

„I did it Cassi...", I sighed.

–

**back to reality**

–

My eyes began to focus on my surrounding again and I looked down on Cassi sobbing into my chest. I patted her back softly and she looked up to me.

„Thank you.", I said as I passed out.

–

When I woke up again and daylight shown through the curtains. I felt different. I still was empty but still there was some warmth in me. A feeling I thought lost forever. My lil angel was alive as a ghost and even if she would never remembered me I was happy that she was still there.

„You ok there Danny?", Cassi's voice came from somewhere.

I looked around and found her leaning inside the door frame with a steaming cup in her hand.

„More or less.", I tried to smile but it was still to heavy.

„How long was I out?"

„Three days.", she sighed and sat beside me handing me the cup.

I took it thankful and sipped on it. The sweet taste of hot chocolate filled my mind.

„So long... how have you been?", I turned my attention to her.

„Bad but not as bad as you I guess.", she leaned against my chest and sighed.

Sience befell us and I stared at the wall.

„We should probably leave now. Clockwork said that he would give a one month vacation to sort out our minds.", she broke the silence.

„You are right. We should leave.", I sighed and created a timeportal inside the door frame.

Cassi stood up and pulled me up. Careful she placed a kiss on my cheek and we went through the portal. Just before the portal I looked back and sighed.

„Goodbye my lil angel. We will see each other again."

Cassi squeezed my hand gentle and with that we stepepd though the portal and left for our own timeline.

–

**Hey people please don't hate me for this crappy final chapter but I wrote it on a short notice last night as I came back from a concert with my friends. As you know it's pretty hard to write when someone distracts you all the time. And before anyone asks I wrote it because I knew that I would have lost the idea for this chapter by morning.**


End file.
